A Potential Future
by jazzymegster
Summary: The second time, she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom on the ground floor. How accidental it had actually been, he'd never know.


Title: A Potential Future  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: _The second time, she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom on the ground floor. How accidental it had actually been, he'd never know._

Spoilers: vague ones from the Phon Coast onwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXII, Square-Enix do.

Notes: I thought I had nothing to add to the wet!naked!Basch thing that's been going on ffxiific on LJ, but it turns out that I do (late as usual, though, and not answering a prompt - more the idea itself). Is this fluff? I guess it is...I must be sloppier than I thought g.

It sort-of disregards the ending of the game (in its way), and probably Revenant Wings to (but I haven't played that. Shh! Don't tell anyone!)

* * *

_At the Phon Coast..._

He was walking out of the sea now, and Penelo began to wish she'd never caught his eye now, never called his name out loud. It'd been a silly decision, spur of the moment, and now she felt butterflies in her stomach.

With each stride Basch took, the water level dropped significantly, and it was only now that Penelo realised he was completely naked. She felt her face burn as she blushed. Her immediate reaction was to turn away, and pretend she'd never seen him in the first place.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

She dared to give him a sidelong glance, and had to swallow hard before she spoke again. "Um. No. I'm sorry. I interrupted your swim."

"I was almost finished. I would have come out now even if you hadn't called."

"Oh."

"Did you want something?"

She looked at him and resolved to keep her eyes _on his face_ this time. "Not especially. I just...um...how are you?" It was such a stupid question, and she nearly kicked herself. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything she hadn't seen before. The difference being, however, that seeing any her brothers naked didn't make her blush, nor did it make her stomach churn so.

"I'm fine, thank you. The chance to stop and rest is always appreciated."

He kept standing there, not moving. She felt as though he was _flaunting_ his nakedness, acknowledging the chance to show off what a well-toned body he had. "I, er, didn't know..." She gestured a hand wildly at the water as words failed her.

"I used to swim a lot when I was your age. We were not far from the sea in Landis. I took the opportunity whenever I could. It was strange being Rabanastre so long and not being able to go to the sea as and when I desired."

She smiled then. It genuinely cheered her to see him doing something he so obviously enjoyed.

"It is good to see you happy, Penelo."

"Oh, I...I never saw the sea before. It's incredible, isn't it?"

He sat down beside her, not using the chance to get dressed instead. The light wind was starting to dry the water on his body, and the flecks of sea salt that dotted his skin twinkled in the light as he moved. "Aye, that it is; an awesome and incredible being, that is sure." He gestured for her to sit beside him. "Perhaps one day I should teach you how to swim?"

"That...you don't have to." Now she didn't have to concentrate on looking at him. She could gaze out to sea if she wanted. She felt the burning in her face subside, but the lurching in her stomach remained.

"Not even if I want to?"

"That's kind of you. Thank you. I'd like that very much."

"So be it," Basch replied with a grin on his face.

She'd seen that look before, and she knew what it meant. Vaan wore it when he'd successfully stolen something.

"Assuming we survive, which we will."

"You're confident," she said, stating what she thought was painfully obvious.

"Cowardice does not a warrior make."

Following that, they both lapsed into silence. Penelo was still very aware of the fact that she was sitting next to a naked man that she hadn't known for very long, on the beach of a place she'd never been before and that, if nothing else, it was a bit..._strange_.

After a while, she said, "Aren't you cold?" It was another stupid question, she knew, but she didn't seem able to stop asking them.

He shook his head, sending fresh droplets of water trickling down his back. This time when she looked, she was more conscious of the scars they traced and crossed. "Tis warmer here than Landis."

The sun was setting now, casting longer shadows across the beach, and turning the sky to red. She heard noises as the hunters started to light fires to stave off the coming chill. "Shouldn't we...?"

"They know you are in safe hands. Besides which, we are in a very secure place." He turned to look at her. "Are you afraid to be alone with me? Are you afraid that I am like Gabranth?"

"No! No. I'm sorry, Basch. I didn't mean to offend you."

He changed postion, so that he was facing her, and took her hand in his. "I swear to you that you did not. I am not easily offended, even less so after spending two years being subject to my brother's oft-times cruel whimsy."

She felt a blush rise across her cheeks again. She was _very_ conscious of her hand being held between his, but made not effort to move it, nor did he let go.

"I give you my word. I would not let you come to harm. If I thought myself capable of such as my brother is, I would remove myself from your company." He bowed his head, raising her hand to meet his lips and kissed it. He looked up at her expectantly - perhaps, she thought, expecting the worst.

She didn't say anything. She _couldn't_. Her heart pounded, although she came to realise it had been that way the entire time she'd been with him. That it had been even as soon as she thought of calling him from the water.

She leant forward, moving her hand from his to steady herself. One of his hands touched the back of her head, and drew her in towards him. Their lips touched, lightly at first, and she felt a zing, as though her heart missed a beat. She felt herself wobble, as though she were about to fall backwards, but he didn't let her. He moved with her and, as her head touched the sand, he placed his lips against hers again. This time the kiss was not so chaste.

"I swear it," he said again.

She had a hand against the back of his head, entwined in his still-wet hair. She let go and slid it down the length of his back, enjoying feeling him writhe in delight against her. Once again, she was _very_ conscious of the fact that he was naked and she _was not_.

It may have gone further, it may not - but Vaan came running over, making such a din - as though it were the end of the world - only to turn an interesting shade of red when he realised what he'd interrupted.

* * *

The first time they made love was in Archades. The second and third times were in the Reddas Manse; once before they had been to the Pharos, and once after.

The first time, she snuck in on him, only to discover that he slept naked when he wasn't sleeping in the open air. He heard her - he wouldn't have made much of a warrior if he hadn't - but didn't let on until she was close enough that he could reach out his hand and grab her. She stumbled and let out a little yelp, before clapping her free hand across her mouth the way she always did when she did something she was embarrassed by. He let go of her, and reassured her that nothing would happen that she didn't want. He didn't question why she was there to begin with. He knew the answer. She sat beside him, picking up the amulet on the chain he always wore, but didn't ask about it. He turned towards her, leaning his weight on his elbow. She dropped the amulet as he moved, as if surprised by his actions. He raised his free hand up to her face, and she turned her head towards it, kissing the palm, echoing the first kiss he'd ever given her.

The second time, she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom on the ground floor. How accidental it had actually been, he'd never know. But all the same, she went red and apologised, and turned to go. He asked her to stay, and she did. She sat some way from the water's edge, perhaps afraid he'd pull her in. Maybe Vaan thought it funny, but Basch was beyond such childish things. She waited until he was done, and talked to while the time away. As he swam to get out, she moved forward, leaning her hands on his when he placed them on the edge and kissed not his lips, but the scar above his eye. When she pulled back, he remained there for some time, a little puzzled, but also intrigued. As he pushed himself out of the water, it rose over the edge with him, and ran across the tiles, breaking in a small wave against her legs. She stood, protesting that she would now have to change her clothes. He walked the short distance to her, and slid his wet hands around her waist. She was about to protest further, but instead mirrored his movement, pushing her hands up under his arms and across his back. The scars that marred the smoothness were still mostly unfamiliar to her. He leant his head against hers as she touched those she could reach, acquainting herself with their whip-like traces. When she was done, he sank to the floor, taking her with him.

The third time, she was crying, and he felt as though he was taking advantage of her. They talked, and talked, and she knew it was all right to cry, but she'd barely known Reddas and so didn't know why she was so upset. It transpired that she was, in fact, more upset about her brothers, having not heard from them in a long time, and thinking they too must be dead. Basch could not set her mind at rest. His two years in Nalbina meant he no longer knew who of the Dalmascan force was still alive and who was not. He pulled her close to him, meaning only to comfort her, to let her know that he would be there for her no matter what. But it was she who initiated the first kiss. It was she who chose to slide her hand between his legs, and she'd stopped crying long before then.

* * *

What she thought would be the last time came much later than she expected.

Basch had been living in Archades for nearly a year. She didn't need to make excuses or reasons to visit the city, as Vaan knew - and had for some time now - why she wanted to go. If he was ever jealous or put out, he never let on. Penelo thought that perhaps he was just glad to see her happy.

She was in the city for a valid reason this time, however, but had run into Basch quite by accident. He took her back to his apartments, and there she stayed, her errand temporarily forgotten. They drank wine. They celebrated the fact that now he was a Judge-Magister, he could more or less do as he pleased, and whenever and wherever he chose. She sat close to him, enclosed in his arms, drinking in his scent. She wished the night would not end, and knew that if he did not finish things, then she would have to. She was determined to enjoy herself regardless of that fact, however.

When the sun came up, she awoke with a start. His strong arms still encircled her naked body, still held her close to him. She swallowed hard, ruing what she would have to say, should he wake. A kiss between her shoulder blades alerted her to the fact that he _was_ indeed awake, having probably woken when she did.

"Please don't." Her throat felt thick, and she found it hard to speak.

He moved - she felt his weight shift - and then a hand was on her shoulder. "Do I no longer please you?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, it's not that at all. I...I'm sorry." She felt his breath hot against her neck, and his chin was touching her shoulder. "Then what?"

"I can't do this." She swallowed again, and she was afraid that she would cry. "I can't come here. I can't do that and then _leave you_."

"Then stay." Two words. Two simple words, said lightly and hotly into her ear.

Her heart pounded. She couldn't, could she?

"I'm sure Vaan knows how to look after himself. It isn't his place to make you choose."

She considered this for a moment. What would she do if things didn't work out? She cast that thought from her mind as soon as it appeared. Things had been pretty good going for almost a year now, and if, _if_ it didn't work out, she was a grown woman, and she could look after herself. She turned so that she was facing him. "All right, I will."


End file.
